


well deserved break

by lovelyebin



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, F/F, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: pristin go on vacation. things happen.





	1. fly high

**Author's Note:**

> me, starting a new fic before updating bmw*w even after a month has passed?? typical

siyeon isn't scared.

okay, she's a little scared.

a lot scared.

airplanes are _terrifying._ she knows there's a slim chance of them crashing and dying (one in 11 million to be exact) but what if they're that one flight? she can't take chances.

they're about to sit down, bags up the compartments and under the seats. "do you want the window seat?" kyla offers. siyeon shakes her head vigorously. so kyla sits down, and siyeon beside her.

a few minutes later, they're shown the safety instructions (that siyeon knows by heart) and she ignores the rest of her group giggling at little siyeon being used as the example girl. then, the plane is moving. siyeon tries not to whimper out loud, shrinking down and pulling her hood tighter over her head.

"give me your hand, unnie?" kyla asks softly, after seeing siyeon try to curl up. she wasn't very discreet with her anxiety about the flight. siyeon puts her hand on the armrest between them, and kyla twines their fingers. "look at me," she instructs, and siyeon does. the younger girl smiles softly and squeezes siyeon's hand.

"airplanes aren't scary," kyla says quietly, and siyeon wants to strongly disagree, but a finger on her lips shushes her. "they aren't, i promise you."

the plane is rumbling a little, and siyeon swallows nervously. kyla pulls her finger away and leans closer.

then kyla kisses siyeon. a soft peck, right on her nose. and another on her cheek. and another on her other cheek. kyla is peppering siyeon's face with kisses, and the elder giggles, playfully pushing her away.

kyla backs up and pouts. "you're the kiss monster in the group, why not a role change for once?" kyla kisses siyeon again, on the bridge of her nose.

"i don't think i kiss _that_ much," siyeon says breathily, still laughing.

"tell that to the unnies," kyla replies, pecking her almost dangerously close to her mouth. they're both surprised, and freeze up.

siyeon clears her throat. "but i don't think i kiss them like _this,"_ siyeon presses her lips quickly against kyla's. they stare at each other, and kyla grins.

"guess takeoff isn't that scary, is it?"

siyeon blinks. she peers out the window and she realizes they're in the sky, well above the ground. she didn't even notice they were flying. her hand in kyla's tightens a little.

"thank you solhee-yah." siyeon whispers, lifting the armrest so she can lay her head on kyla's shoulder comfortably. kyla's slightly taken aback, but relaxes and rests her head on siyeon's.

"you're welcome, junghyeon unnie."


	2. don't look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayoung is (just a little bit) curious.

nayoung walks to the room she shares with minkyung and yebin, swiping the key card, and opening the door. she looks around for any signs of the pair, and sees nothing but the gross cereal/oatmeal/orange juice/scrambled egg concoction they made from the free breakfast earlier on the coffee table. nayoung wrinkles her nose and decides to leave it for them to clean up.

the vacation had been going good so far, nothing bad or strange happening, (other than the fact that siyeon was being particularly clingy to kyla) so nayoung was content. they had spilt up into three rooms, large and spacious, with a seperate bedroom in each one. minkyung and yebin both rushed into the closed off place when they arrived, leaving nayoung with the big bed in the main area.

it takes a bit of rummaging through her suitcase, but she finally finds what she came in there to get. nayoung holds up her sunglasses triumphantly, then quickly puts her arm down and looks around to see if anyone caught her being over-excited about a pair of shades.

she's about to leave, but as she passes by the closed door of the bedroom, she hears a quiet whine.

"be gentle," comes yebin's voice, soft and high. nayoung can almost hear her pout.

"i am," minkyung replies. "just relax, i'll make you feel good soon."

nayoung tenses at that. what could they be possibly doing? she leans closer to the door, trying to listen more.

"it hurts," yebin complains.

"stay still. just relax." minkyung repeats. there's a squelching noise, like someone is squeezing something out of a bottle.

a small yelp escapes, followed by, "that's cold,"

"hold on," minkyung sounds like she's concentrating. yebin lets out little pants, as the bed squeaks a little from the movement happening on it.

then an obscene moan comes from yebin, sounding like relief and pleasure, and nayoung feels slightly scandalized.

"i thank god for your long fingers every day." yebin teases. there's a slap, yebin yelping, and giggles that melt into a groan.

"feeling better?" minkyung asks, voice gentle.

"mmnh, _much."_ wet smacks that sound like- kisses? come through the door.

nayoung decides opens the door quickly, breathing hard (why is her heart beating so fast?) and also feeling slightly ashamed for bursting in on whatever kind of situation she interrupted. "what's going on here?" she yells.

"nayoung unnie?" minkyung asks, surprised. "why," she pauses. "why are you covering your eyes?" minkyung sounds far too casual for what nayoung thinks is happening, so she slowly lowers her hand.

after adjusting to the light, nayoung blinks and sees-

minkyung is straddled on yebin's back, hands covered in aloe vera gel, spreading it across yebin's tender looking shoulders. right. yebin had been sunburned earlier at the beach. of course she'd let minkyung put the cooling gel on her. _what an anticlimactic scene_ , nayoung thinks to herself. _not like she would be happy seeing anything else!_ she suddenly turns as red as yebin's burnt skin.

nayoung clears her throat, gripping her sunglasses and backing out of the room. "no reason. keep. doing what you're doing." she closes the door a little too fast and she winces at the slam. she takes a deep breath out and goes to join kyungwon and jieqiong back down at the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls idk what this is


End file.
